Amy Bachelor
)]] Name: Amy Michelle Bachelor Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Watching TV, movies, reading, the internet, art and drawing, walking, photography Appearance: If one were to hear about Amy’s interests before meeting her, they’d most likely be surprised at how she looks. She stands at 5’5”, and with a weight of 130lbs and an ample bust, Amy has the body one would expect of a cheerleader, rather than a more than slightly obsessive fangirl. She manages to keep herself in shape with a balanced diet, and by regularly taking her dog Sirius for walks. Amy has long hair that reaches half-way down her back, and is naturally a dark brown colour. However, since she was 15, Amy has been dying it red, the brightness of which varies week to week. It is currently a dark red, and needs to be dyed soon, as her brown roots are starting to become visible. The fringe of her hair is always swept towards her left, and reaches her left eye. Amy’s skin is rather pale, which is simply part of her genetics, and is common throughout the Bachelor family. She also has dark green eyes, and an average sized nose and mouth. Amy almost always has earrings in her ears, which range from simple stud earrings, to a pair in the shape of the French flag. Amy’s clothes are pretty much the same from day to day. She normally wears cardigans or shirts over t-shirts, which are normally white with some sort of pattern on. However, said patterns are normally obscured by a gold and green silk scarf that Amy also wears. Amy also alternates between jeans and skirts, depending on the weather. Amy's arms are always adorned with a collection of bracelets, of all sizes and colours. When she was placed on the island, Amy wore an unbuttoned, light blue, short sleeved checkered shirt, over a plain white t-shirt. She had her scarf on, had a dark green pair of stud earrings in her ears, and also wore a pair of black jeans and black slip on Vans. Amy also had three bracelets in purple, yellow and brown on her left arm, and two in orange and black respectively on her right. Biography: Amy is the oldest child of Karel and Paula Bachelor, a web developer and a teaching assistant respectively, and has lived in Seattle since she was 13. Before that, she lived in a town in Oxfordshire, England. Karel himself was born in Seattle, but moved to England to look for a job. Amy has three siblings. The oldest, Dale, is five years younger than Amy, and the only male child. Destiny, who is 7, and Lilly, who is 4, are Amy’s other siblings. Amy gets along with the females of her family well, but finds it hard to connect with Karel, as he is normally absorbed in his work. She doesn’t get on with Dale, either, finding him annoying. Destiny and Lilly, on the other hand, adore their sister, as she will always take time out of work to play with them, and she doesn't get too mad if they, for example, spill something in her room. The Bachelors also have a dog, who Amy called Sirius after the Harry Potter character. Ever since she was small, Amy has been a cheerful, energetic and unpredictable girl. She found it easy to make friends in primary and secondary school due to this. Amy has also managed to make friends with people from the popular crowd and people from the “less cool” crowd because of her nature. For instance, she is good friends with fellow film and TV fan Claire Monaghan, but has also recently entered a relationship with footballer and boxer Michael Eastmund. She does seem more comfortable with the “less cool” crowd, partially because of her interests. The downside of this is that there are a few people from each crowd who dislike her because she’s friendly with the opposing crowd. Amy’s life has been fairly ordinary, with the only major incidents being the birth of her siblings, and her move to Seattle. As a child, she read, drew pictures and watched television. Even at a young age, she seemed particularly interested in TV, which became her number one thing to do when she was at a loose end. As time passed, Amy’s list of favourite TV shows grew and grew, and her interest in them turned into something of an obsession. Her walls are literally full of posters and pictures of characters and actors. Her favourite shows include Sherlock, Doctor Who, Glee and Supernatural. When SOTF was still on TV, Amy watched a couple of episodes, finding it fairly interesting. As soon as she found out it involved actual school children, however, she immediately stopped watching in disgust, and has completely pushed the episodes out of her memory. This interest in TV quickly lead to another related interest; watching movies. This started when she was looking on the internet for a certain actor from a TV show she had just watched. On IMDb, she found the actor, and also found out he’d been in a certain movie. Amy persuaded her parents to rent it, and was quickly enthralled. One thing lead to another, and before she knew it, Amy had a list of favourite movies just as long as her list of TV shows. A lot of these movies were based on books or things she already had an interest in, like Harry Potter and the Sherlock Holmes movies, but she enjoys movies from any genre, from The Social Network to Saw. As already mentioned, Amy loves the Harry Potter films and books. The series was, perhaps, the reason she is so interested in reading, as she was given the first book for her birthday when she was young. Amy was always good at reading, even at a young age, and hugely enjoyed the first book. As soon as she finished it, she asked Paula to buy her the sequel. Now, she has read and reread every book in the series. Aside from Harry Potter, Amy also loves The Hunger Games series. She used to be obsessed with the Twilight series, but Amy will quickly deny it if it is brought up nowadays. The Bachelors have always been fairly well off, and Karel had always planned to move back to Seattle some day. A combination of well paying jobs that Karel and Paula enjoyed, and the birth of three children meant this had to be put on the backburner for a while. When Amy was 13, however, the Bachelors were finally able to move to Seattle. Paula’s company had folded, and Karel had found an even better paying job in Seattle, as a web developer for a large company. The Bachelors were a little conflicted about leaving friends and contacts behind, but it wasn't as if they were completely cutting ties with them, or never getting to see them again. Eventually, Karel's enthusiasm spread amongst the rest of the family. This was a brand new start, and they would be able to see many of Karel's side of the family for the first time. Whilst in the airport, Amy had a small panic attack at the thought of going into the aeroplane, as she has a fear of heights and deep water; the latter of which stems from how vast and endless the ocean would be, and at how powerful the waves could get. She refused to sit next to a window, and read or slept for the entire flight. Whilst Amy still misses her friends in England, she is able to communicate with them using Facebook and MSN, and things like that. On the subject of online communication, Amy also spends a lot of time browsing the internet. She started doing so when one of her newer friends from Aurora High School, Claire Monaghan, introduced her to TV Tropes. Amy quickly found the pages for Harry Potter and such, and, like the rest of her interests, this quickly expanded into her spending a lot of time searching the internet for things based on the films, books and TV shows she loves. She particularly adores Tumblr, and spends most of her time on the internet on there. Amy often stays online into the early hours of the morning, and while she can do this for several days without losing her cheerfulness, she occasionally spends longer than she really should online. When this happens, she will be unwilling to talk the next day, and can be fairly grumpy. Amy has recently started sleeping for long periods throughout the weekends, which slightly annoys her parents, although they admit it stops her arguing with Dale. Two years after arriving in Seattle, the Bachelors gained Sirius the dog, something Amy had wanted for a while, although Destiny was particularly vocal about getting a dog. Amy takes it upon herself to take Sirius for walks, something she enjoys, as she likes exploring the local surroundings. When she was 16, Amy got an expensive camera for Christmas, which she takes with her whenever she goes for walks. She discovered, however, that she prefers taking photos of actual people, so has started persuading her friends to go for walks with her, so she can take photos of them in front of interesting scenery. Amy does rather well at school. In particular, she does well at English and geography, although she doesn’t really know how. She also gets acceptable marks in maths and all sciences. The one thing Amy truly detests at school is PE. She just can’t seem to be bothered to put any effort into it, and normally just stands around, pretending to be doing something useful. While Amy is intelligent, she occasionally takes her PE mindset into other classes, spending the majority of the lesson chatting with friends, or doodling. This has, however, provided a positive, in that Amy has realised that she really enjoys drawing, although she doesn’t enjoy things like painting. She just enjoys drawing small cartoons of her favourite characters. A few, that she is particularly proud of, are on her walls in her bedroom. Although the artwork Amy puts out can be of a very high quality when she puts her mind to it, she isn't a fan of art as a subject, partially because she finds it too restrictive. Amy is at a bit of a crossroads about what she wants to do after school. She has been accepted to a state college, and knows that she definitely wants to study there, but she's not entirely sure what. For a long period, she was set on studying medicine, but she knows just how hard she needs to work for that. She has also considered philosophy or creative writing, but as of yet, Amy is undecided. Amy is friendly and confident, making friends quite easily. She can talk about her favourite TV shows with other people with such passion that they don’t find it boring. She can also, however, be very unpredictable. She could be talking about whether she’d done her homework or not one second, then launch into a speech about how beautiful Lucius Malfoy is. This also leads her to do things like hug her friends when they least expect it. Most of her friends are used to this, but she has made a few bad first impressions due to this. She can also put people off when she’s grumpy from a lack of sleep. For the most part, however, Amy is cheerful and friendly to almost anyone. Advantages: Amy is friendly and popular, and so may have an easier time finding allies than others. She is also intelligent, and could work things out or form a plan easier than others. Amy is used to spending long periods without much sleep, which could come in useful on the island. Disadvantages: Amy is acrophobic and bathophobic. While she could easily approach a lake, she would find it very difficult to go to the top of a tall building or mountain, or actually swim to the centre of a lake. Amy is unfit, and would not be able to run for great distances. Her unpredictable nature, particularly her constant jumping from topic to topic, could unnerve, confuse or annoy potential allies. Designated Number: Female student No. 041 --- Designated Weapon: Blackjack Conclusion: Call me Moody, but I can't see G041 Weasleying her way out of this one - she'll likely Potter about with a friend or two until somebody smartens up and Riddles her with bullets. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Pippin Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Max Sawyer '''Collected Weapons: Blackjack (designated weapon) Allies: 'Venice Pennington-Johannes '''Enemies: 'Maximilian Sawyer '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Amy, in chronological order. The Past: *The British are coming, the British are coming! Pre-Game: *Clouds Up *Sleepwalker *Adapting The Orchid Thief *Metal of Honor *Unto the Breach *Prom, Huh? V5: *Good Morning, You Bastards *Dead End *Hollow Stars Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amy Bachelor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I'm biased here in that I think Amy is pretty good, considering one of my kids spent 2/3 of their time on the island with her(and that I had to babysit her for a bit). I'll admit I'm kinda glad she didn't have the chance to meet Owen, as she always did her best when she wasn't in scenes with him, as Pip really knows how to write a good narrative, even when the characters themselves don't do a whole lot. That said, Amy didn't get a chance to do a whole lot. However, I do like how she changes going into Hollow Stars, as it shows a really sad and angry side to Amy that feels very new while still feeling very intact. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students